Mia and Me - Episode 316
Unicorn of Hearts is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary The elves find out that Dax and Gargona want to cut off the Heartleaf Tree where the Heart Unicorn lives. They cut it's tree, leaving the heart unicorn crying. Mia has to sneak in the Dark Castle with Polytheus to steal a fig from the Heartleaf Tree to grow a new one. She goes to the Dark Castle and takes a fig. While Mo is digging in the soil to put the fig, they find another heart crystal. Onchao uses his powers to grow another Heartleaf Tree out of the fig from the old one. Plot Mia and the others are having breakfast, with Mia's aunt Annie having to leave soon. When the dog Mia and Sara brought back before accidentally knocks down a jar of honey Luciana had prepared for Annie, the group decide to go gather some fresh honey. Fabio meets up with the girls at the beekeeper place, asking if Sara still intends to hold up her end of the deal. Annie asks if Fabio can show her how to harvest honey, and mentions that she has always been good with animals. Mia, Sara and Fabio watch as Annie tries to gather honey, with Fabio helping guide her. It goes well at first, but Annie ends up panicking and getting chased by bees. Back at the house, Mia and Luciana help treat Annie's bee stings. When asked if she's still interested in beekeeping after this, Annie replies that she is. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and Mia tells the others she'll be right back. Mia arrives in Centopia, to find an unusually cold breeze blowing through the area. Mo explains that the Northern Wind blows through once every year, but it isn't usually this strong. Meanwhile, at the villains' lair, Gargona doesn't appreciate the cold either, and asks Dax to help her find something they can burn. Having changed into her outfit for colder temperatures, Mia tells Yuko and Mo about the latest oracle. They believe the riddle might lead them to the place where the Heartleaf Tree grows. Gargona and Dax get into an argument about what to burn, before Gargona suggests they go after the Heartleaf Tree, as it will burn longer. The villains approach the tree, only for a pink unicorn to appear before them. Dax chases it off, and begins to cut down the tree. Heading to the tree, Mia and the others hear the unicorn's distressed call. Mia, Yuko and Mo arrive only to find that the tree has already been cut down, and meet with the Heart Unicorn, who is distressed at her home having been cut down. Mia apologizes for not making it in time. Remembering the oracle, the group conclude they must grow a new tree so the unicorn won't starve, as she only eats the figs from the Heartleaf Tree. However, Dax and Gargona took everything from the tree. Polytheus happens to come past, and Mia and the others go to try to get his help. Polytheus agrees once Mia and the others promise to pay him in return, asking him to buy something off of Gargona and Dax, and then sell it back to them. After some talk, Polytheus reluctantly agrees, but Mia worries that he won't keep his end of the deal and asks to come along. As Polytheus nearly backs out, Mo offers to let Polytheus sell his wares in front of the palace in the crater for a week if he agrees. Polytheus agrees, and brings Mia along. As they arrive at the villains' lair, two bug men examine Polytheus' cart. As they approach a disguised Mia, Polytheus claims she is simply his new apprentice. Being let past the vines, they meet up with Dax. Dax curiously examines Mia, and Mia tries to shake off his suspicions by claiming to be a fallen elf from a different kingdom. After giving Dax what they ordered, they continue into the dark castle to meet with Gargona and deliver what she ordered. While Polytheus is showing Gargona the pillow she ordered, Mia tries to get closer to the figs, only for Dax to interrupt. With only one fig seemingly left, Mia reminds him of their deal, and Polytheus asks how much the remaining fig will cost. Polytheus refuses to buy, and Dax eats the last one. Dax reveals there are still some left, although they are rotten. Since they'll still do the trick, Mia asks to buy one, exchanging it for one of the unicorn tears she had promised Dax. With the unicorn tear healing her cold, Dax mentions that the fallen elf from "Spagettitopia" must've stolen it, only for Gargona to reveal that no such place exists. Realizing that Mia lied, Dax tries to trap her and Polytheus. However, Mo, Yuko and Onchao come to the rescue. Back at the place where the Heartleaf Tree grew, Mo finds a heart shard while digging a hole to plant the new tree. Planting the fig, Onchao uses his powers to make the new Heartleaf Tree grow, giving the Heart Unicorn a new place to look. Meanwhile, back at the villains' lair, Gargona makes fun of Dax for falling for Mia's lies earlier. Polytheus protests only getting one unicorn tear when he was promised two, but Mia reminds him that he didn't actually keep his end of the deal. Polytheus accepts the deal, and leaves. Mia returns to her own world, in time to see aunt Annie off before she leaves. As Luciana and Annie head out, Mia jokingly suggests she, Sara and Fabio take Peppino on a ride into town. Major Events * Mia, Sara, Fabio, Luciana and Annie go to get more honey from the beekeepers place. * The Northern Wind is blowing today, making Centopia's Jungles colder than normal. * Gargona and Dax cut down the Heartleaf Tree to burn so they can stay warm. * The elves must grow another tree for the Heart Unicorn, as she only eats figs from the Heartleaf Tree and will die without them. * Mo promises Polytheus he can sell in front of the Elf Palace for a week if he helps the elves. * Mia sneaks a fig from Dax and Gargona, as Gargona points out Mia's ruse. * Onchao uses his powers to grow a new Heartleaf Tree, and another heart crystal shard is found. * Mia sees her aunt off. Trivia * This is episode 16 season 3. * There's a new unicorn appearing - the Heart Unicorn. * This episode is also known as Under the Heartleaf Tree. * There's a new heart crystal. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes